Two People, Fifty Words
by BerrySunrise
Summary: 50 Things prompt. / Fifty inside looks at Kensi and Deeks, both together and apart.


**Hiya there. I've seen some 50 Things fics floating about and I've taken a liking to them. Quite a liking. I use a random word generator online, so I never know what I'm getting. I'm also writing some small oneshots for some of the prompts. Feel free to review with requests.**

**Also, I'm encouraging you all to message me with requests/ideas/fun prompts that you'd like to see. I'm open for business.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1. Photo<p>

Kensi didn't like photos of her past for they reminded her of what she no longer had.

2. Remembering

If there was one thing that Deeks hated about constantly working with a gun, it was that it always made him remember the first time he'd used one.

3. Recipe

The recipe to their relationship was two parts work, two parts play, and ten parts trust.

4. Baffle

Kensi's hoarding habits never ceased to baffle Deeks, especially when he finally found the Twinkie stash in her car.

5. Calling

The moment she'd said his name over the phone, he knew that she wasn't calling to make fun of how he'd tripped that day.

6. Sweeping

Kensi swept outside the café, glaring at Deeks as he laughed at her lame undercover during their op.

7. Silence

In the silence of the empty bullpen, Deeks could still hear her laughter long after she left.

8. Caffeine

Deeks, after consuming too much caffeine, was about as bad as a child with ADHD who broke into a secret sugar stash.

9. Animal

The first time the team saw Deeks as an animal, he'd had Scarli pressed up against a car with a gun to his chest and screamed until he'd turned red.

10. Age

Deeks always acted either older or younger than he was in maturity, but never his age.

11. Breakfast

The night after a tough job where Kensi wound up crashing at his house, Deeks made sure to make Kensi's favorite breakfast to help patch her up.

12. Glove

As Kensi stalked into the bullpen, soaked from head to toe in an expensive dress, she peeled off her silk gloves and flung them at the man who'd caused her to fall in the water.

13. Plea

Their roles reversed, Deeks pleaded for his partner's life as he clung to her with every fiber of his being.

14. Tracking

After three days of Kensi and Deeks holed up in a hotel, the rest of the team was finally able to track down the assassin who'd nearly ripped the partners apart.

15. Fabric

Kensi found her face pressed into the fabric of his suit, clinging to him in the small utility closet as multiple sets of feet raced by on a frantic search.

16. Resignation

When he'd first realized the extent of his feelings for her, he'd decided that resignation would be the best choice.

17. Mind

No, she didn't really mind when he called her Fern or Kiki.

18. Weekday

Truthfully, she looked forward to the weekdays more than the weekends because that meant she'd get to see him.

19. Burden

His past with his father was his own burden, but she was more than willing to share the load.

20. Bump

They'd been shot at, punched, gagged, and maimed by countless people, but a small bumper-to-bumper bump freaked Kensi out more than being shot ever could.

21. Revealing

Deeks couldn't stop staring at his partner, her incredibly revealing dress leaving little to his imagination, but wanting to know more.

22. String

Deeks was not amused when he awoke to find the room he'd fallen asleep in booby trapped with string as if they were laser triggers, but was okay with it when Kensi arrived a moment later with a wry smile and outstretched hands.

23. Attention

Her attention was drawn to his eyes the minute he walked into the room, not his expensive suit or his call of, "You're drooling, Fern."

24. Disadvantage

All men, including Deeks, had the disadvantage of having certain masculine body parts when around Kensi Blye.

25. Embarrassment

Kensi had finally moved past the point where she was embarrassed at walking into the bullpen in wet clothes after she'd done so over twenty times.

26. Pocket

After several undercover operations as a couple, Kensi didn't even bother moving Deeks's hand out of the back pocket of her jeans.

27. Expertise

Kensi had scoffed when Deeks had told her he cooked, but after a display of his expertise, she couldn't help but gawk at her smirking partner.

28. Tension

Her tense manner loosened the moment that her missing partner had walked into OSP, his hands holding her steady as she pressed her face into his neck.

29. Note

Kensi looked up from the note on her desk to find Deeks smirking at her, her eyes sending a thousand threats that would be fulfilled if he didn't return her hostage cupcakes.

30. Friction

As the two undercovers danced to keep up their guises, Sam and Callen couldn't help but notice the friction between them creating sparks that lit up the room.

31. Variation

After weeks of practice, Deeks had varied his routine so much that not even Kensi could track him down.

32. Liquor

Without consuming even a drop of liquor, Kensi felt completely drunk in the haze of the club, Deeks eyes locked with hers as she danced with another man.

33. Bedroom

His bedroom looked like a tornado had hit, but that was probably because he and his partner- his lover had whirled inside in a frenzy.

4. Compliment

Like complimentary colors, the partners were completely different, but brought out the best in each other.

35. Sale

He was pretty sure she could make a fortune if she had a yard sale with all of the junk she'd collected, but the clutter really did give her house a character all its own.

36. Blanket

Deeks preferred the seafoam green slanket over all of his other blankets, though he'd deny that he used it any time Kensi would bring it up.

37. Distress

Despite her tough exterior, Kensi found she didn't mind being his damsel in distress after all.

38. Cheese

"Get rid of the cheese, Deeks. It's not funny," Kensi barked, glaring at her widely grinning partner as she tried to clean paint off of her clothes following an accident with the five year old son of a witness.

39. Bolt

Kensi was surprised to see how many times he bolted his door shut during one of her visits, sorry that his run in months before with Vekar's men had left him constantly wary of the world, even in his own home.

40. Food

Deeks would take whatever Kensi was willing to give, even if that meant eating Chinese food in a car on a stakeout.

41. Instrument

It was only in the aftermath of the Talbot incident that Kensi realized she'd been played like an instrument, a guitar, but Deeks was there to restring her when she fell out of tune.

42. Chocolate

Between the romantic setting of the restaurant and the chocolate on her lips, Deeks couldn't help but kiss her, even though they were on the job.

43. Jumping

"You jump, I jump, Jack," Kensi had muttered, squeezing Deeks shoulder before they ran into the warehouse to rescue Callen.

44. Bat

Deeks drove like a bat out of hell the moment he realized that she was walking into a carefully laid trap.

45. Grip

His grip on her wrists frightened her a moment as she was shoved against the wall, his eyes screaming a thousand apologies as he- no, his alias- kissed her hard and pressed against her.

46. Feet

Deeks took a sip of his beer, not surprised in the slightest when his partner stretched out across the couch under his arm, her back to his chest and her feet propped up on the armrest.

47. Peripheral

In her peripheral vision, Kensi just barely caught sight of Deeks playing with his dog in the park, acting as if they didn't know each other while she chatted up their suspect.

48. Gut

His mind told him that Kensi was alright, but his gut wasn't okay with the fact that she had walked into the whore-house as a potential worker.

49. Climb

Though Deeks thought her house was messy, he couldn't help but be thankful that he hadn't known her when the TV crew must have had to climb over piles of stuff.

50. Welcome

When he became Special Agent Marty Deeks, NCIS, she was the first one to welcome him with open arms and an open heart.


End file.
